villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Messina
Messina is the main, later secondary antagonist of Freddie as F.R.O.7.. She is an evil sorceress who can turn into a cobra, among a litany of other monstrous animals. She was voiced by the late Billie Whitelaw, then by Christine Baranski in the sequel and the tv series, and her singing voice was provided by Grace Jones. Role Messina is Freddie's evil, wicked, ruthless, sarcastic, and diabolical aunt who plans to be the queen. In the beginning of the film, she turns into a cobra and spooks the horse her brother, the king, is riding with his son Freddie, causing him to be thrown to his death from a great height. As Freddie attempts to help his father, he spots a long, red cobra; he had never seen one of those in the forest before. Now an orphan, Frederic is taken in by Messina, who accedes to the throne, but only filling in the momentary position as regent, until the time Frederic comes of age to assume the responsibility as the next ruler when she must step down. Soon Freddie realizes that the cobra he saw in the forest was Messina (also responsible for conjuring the storm that led to his mother's death) and rather than killing the young prince, she transforms him into a frog and tries to capture him. Soon, both fall from the castle window and into the raging ocean, and Freddie is saved in the jaws of a giant sea monster, later revealed to be Nessie the Loch Ness Monster. As Messina escapes to the surface of the sea, she vows she will rule the world and destroy Frederic like she did to his father and mother. Years later, she is apparently working alongside her husband, El Supremo, to conquer the world, and plans to become the queen of the world, as given in her villain song "Evilmania". She spends most of the film in her cobra form around El Supremo's neck. When her husband is ultimately defeated by Freddie, Daffers, and Scotty, Messina reveals herself to her nephew. In the end, she attacks Freddie by shapeshifting into a bat, hyena, scorpion, and a boa constrictor. As Freddie is being crushed by Messina's boa form, Freddie remembers his father's words on their magic abilities, and Freddie immediately uses this to untangle Messina around him and throw her at an electrical pole, electrocuting her. Messina transforms into a vulture and tells Freddie she will return to get vengeance on her nephew for hurting his poor aunt, and flies away. Trivia *Messina was meant to return in the sequel Freddie Goes to Washington ''to seek vengeance against Freddie in Washington D.C., but the film was cancelled due to the poor box office performances of ''Freddie as F.R.O.7.. Gallery Messina's Intoduction.png|Messina's introductory shot Messina.png|Messina's Evil Eyes Messina 2.png Snake Messina 2.png|Messina in her cobra form Messina 3.png|Messina attempting to kill Freddie Messina 4.png|Messina's evil laugh Cobra Messina.png Messina 5.png|"I shall be all powerful; I shall rule the world!" Evilmania.png|Messina singing Evilmania Evil eyes.png El Supremo and Messina 2.png|El Supremo and Messina Power of the snake!.png Hungry Snake.png Messina 6.png|Messina revealing herself to Freddie and his friends Evil Queen.png|"And this time you shall not escape." Bat Messina.png|Bat Messina Hyena Messina.png|Hyena Messina Scorpion Messina.png|Scorpion Messina Boa Messina.png|Boa Messina Buzzard Messina.png|Vulture Messina Videos File:Evilmania Category:Villainesses Category:Dark Forms Category:Movie Villains Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Traitor Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Usurper Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:Related to Hero Category:Karma Houdini Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Misandrists